Bone Breaker (Valox Fireraven)
"The bards that be living in the tomorrow will be making a sing of this day!" A pub chat with this grizzled veteran of the Locust March would lead you to believe that he is battle-weary and ready to hang his blades upon his mantle for good. But despite his age, Valox Fireraven is still a force to reckon with, versatile on the battlefield. He isn't cheap, but he's worth it. Skillz Boner Breaker You know what this is, for it is self explanitory. '' …………………...„„-~^^~„-„„_ ………………„-^* : : „'' : : : : *-„ …………..„-* : : :„„--/ : : : : : : : '\ …………./ : : „-* . .| : : : : : : : : '| ……….../ : „-* . . . | : : : : : : : : | ………...\„-* . . . . .| : : : : : : : :'| ……….../ . . . . . . '| : : : : : : : :| ……..../ . . . . . . . .'\ : : : : : : : | ……../ . . . . . . . . . .\ : : : : : : :| ……./ . . . . . . . . . . . '\ : : : : : / ….../ . . . . . . . . . . . . . *-„„„„-*' ….'/ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '| …/ . . . . . . . ./ . . . . . . .| ../ . . . . . . . .'/ . . . . . . .'| ./ . . . . . . . . / . . . . . . .'| '/ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .'| '| . . . . . \ . . . . . . . . . .| '| . . . . . . \„_^- „ . . . . .'| '| . . . . . . . . .'\ .\ ./ '/ . | | .\ . . . . . . . . . \ .'' / . '| | . . . . . . . . . . / .'/ . . .| | . . . . . . .| . . / ./ ./ . .| Damage: 666 plus boner bonus. Duration: As long as your boner is active. ' ' Barbarian Storm Valox whips up a maelstrom that shatters nearby enemies to their cores. Damage: 45+0 HP. Duration: 6 seconds Defensive Position Valox digs in and focuses on protecting himself from his assailants. Effect: Armor and Magical Defense increased by 20%. Movement Speed Reduction: 25% Duration: 5 seconds. ' ' Orcish Spirit Effect - Max HP increased by 40 and Movement Speed increased by 2%. Taunt Valox channels his inner drunkard and tants his enemy, sending them into a crippling state of anxiety and fury. Effect: Enemy must attack Valox for 3 seconds. Valox deal an additional 50% of Damage for 10 seconds Base Stats Category:Heroes Category:Guardian